Ruby Rides the Train
by Thirst4Chicken
Summary: Ruby is captured by Roman and the White Fang while on her "'field trip" to Mountain Glenn. She discovers their train, so they decide to give her a train of her own...so to speak. Shameless smut. Don't like, don't read.


" **Ruby Rides the Train"**

 **AN: Takes place during Volume 2, Chapter 10.**

"Mmm mmm'm mmm mmmm mmmm mmmm!"

"What did she say?" asked the first White Fang grunt as he thrust deep into Ruby's tight adolescent pussy, savoring the feel of her ass slapping against his hips.

"No idea," responded the second White Fang grunt who currently had his dick in Ruby's mouth and was thus in the midst of fucking her face like it was his last day alive. "You hear what she said, boss?"

A few feet away, Roman Torchwick groaned and put his head in his hands. The crime boss hated working with Faunus on a _good_ day, but dealing with _these_ particular idiots was unbearable at best.

"Try taking your genitals out of her mouth for a second so she can talk, you animal," he finally said, rolling his eyes impatiently. It wasn't that he _disliked_ the way the two White Fang grunts were running a train on the fifteen-year-old girl after all – he rather enjoyed it, in fact – but their incompetence was becoming quite the turn-off. "Honestly, do I have to do everything around here?"

The White Fang grunt only shrugged his shoulders as he obeyed, giving a few more thrusts into Ruby's mouth before finally withdrawing his cock from its designated hole.

"Guh!" Ruby gasped, taking in a fresh breath of air for the first time since the grunts had penetrated her. She did her best to catch her breath from where she stood on her hands and knees, but it was difficult considering the other grunt was still thrusting into her from behind.

"There, that's better," Roman said with a cruel smile. "Now then, what were you saying just now, Red? We couldn't quite catch that."

"I said 'you won't get away with this!'" Ruby exclaimed, her voice shaky due to the fact she was getting reamed from behind and her knees were becoming quite sore. "Ow! Hey, could you slow down back there? Pretty please?"

It had only been about twenty minutes since Ruby fell through the ground of Mountain Glenn and discovered the underground city packed to the brim with members of the White Fang. She had been caught by the White Fang almost immediately and brought before Roman, who evidently had grown tired of dealing with her and her team of Huntresses-in-training. So tired, in fact, that he was resorting to a new form of vengeance: namely, having a train run on the girl right in the boxcar in which he had been loading material only moments before.

Ruby's clothes were stripped and torn off her, leaving her completely naked except for her boots, which no one seemed to care much about, revealing her young, perky breasts, her virgin pussy, and her tight adolescent ass, all ripe for the picking. A moment later, one of the White Fangs had blasted her virginity away by pounding into her pussy, while the second had claimed her mouth for his own. Roman had elected to watch and wait for a bit, along with several other White Fang grunts hanging around the boxcar and waiting for orders.

"Cliché as always," Roman said with a sigh, replying to Ruby's statement. "That's what I love about you, Red, your wide-eyed idealism. Won't get away with it, indeed. Look around you, kid, I'd say I've already gotten away with it quite nicely!"

Ruby did indeed find it hard to argue with Roman's statement considering she was as naked as the day she was born and there was a villain currently balls' deep in her adolescent pussy and pounding away as though it belonged to him despite her polite request to slow down.

"Yeah, well…you won't get away with it for much longer!" Ruby declared, glaring at Roman with an intensity that was largely diminished by the sight of her shapely breasts bouncing back and forth in time with the White Fang grunt's thrusts.

"Nice comeback, kid, real hero material," Roman said sarcastically before motioning towards the White Fang grunt standing there with his dick out awkwardly. "I'm already sick of hearing her voice; put it back in."

"You got it," said the grunt as he turned back to Ruby with a smile on his masked face and began once again pushing the head of his cock against her teenage lips.

"I will not be silengguuggghhh!" Ruby began to claim before literally being silenced as the grunt shoved his engorged member past her lips and deep into her mouth.

Then the two White Fang grunts were back to fucking the girl as though they had never been interrupted, enjoying her body the way it was meant to be enjoyed. Ruby, for her part, could do nothing but keep herself up on her hands and knees as the terrorists simply used her for their pleasure, both of them thrusting deep inside of her and causing her entire body to shudder in both pain and pleasure.

Much as she hated to admit it, part of Ruby was at least enjoying the attention she was getting, and sometimes she even enjoyed the way the White Fang behind her thrust into her cunt. It wasn't the way she pictured losing her virginity, of course, and she had no love for the White Fang or Roman Torchwick, but she was still a teenage girl full of hormones and she couldn't help if it those hormones were screaming in delight.

 _I'll have to find a way to do this back at Beacon_ , Ruby thought as she unwillingly sucked the dick thrusting into her mouth and felt her hips buck in response to the cock in her cunt. _Under…different conditions, of course_.

Ruby's thoughts were rudely interrupted, however, when she heard both of the White Fang grunts inside of her begin to grunt loudly. A moment later, both of them were thrusting into her holes harder and harder, deeper and deeper, as though they were ready to explode and, while young, Ruby was still old enough to know what was coming next.

A moment later, Ruby tried to cry out as the White Fang behind her came inside her pussy, spraying the inner walls of her cunt with his juices and filling her to the very brim. He was quickly followed by his comrade, who grabbed Ruby by her head and held her still as he shot jet after jet of his own cum into her mouth and down her throat, forcing her to swallow every one of his loads.

"You…monsters…!" Ruby gasped as the grunt in her mouth finally pulled out, allowing her to try to catch her breath. She reached up to wipe some of the remaining cum from her lips, likewise feeling quite a bit of it leaking out of her abused pussy. "Have you no shame? Have you no _honor_?!"

"And there she goes again," Roman commented with another roll of his eyes. "Seriously, Red, what will it take to get you to finally _shut up_?"

"It'll take more than _you_ have, Torchwick!" Ruby replied defiantly, once again glaring at the crime boss as darkly as she could in her birthday suit.

"We'll see about that, Red," Roman said with a smirk, turning to two more of the White Fang grunts standing nearby. "You two are up. Let's hope you do a better job than your friends here."

Ruby's eyes widened as the two White Fang grunts who had just violated her put their spent dicks away and pulled up their pants, making way for the two grunts Roman had just acknowledged. As she watched, the two new grunts – both larger and more intimidating than their compatriots – smiled cruelly and began undoing their own pants.

"Torchwick? What is this?" she asked uncertainly as the two new grunts pulled out their engorged cocks, revealing them to be larger and thicker than the previous two.

"Just putting your words to the test," Roman said with a grin and a shrug. "And try to play nice, kid. If you do, maybe I'll let you go early…but I wouldn't bet on it."

"You villain!" Ruby exclaimed as one of the grunts laid down on the floor and then impaled her with his cock, causing her to cry out in surprise. A moment later, he was gripping her hips and thrusting up into her, watching as her adolescent tits bounced up and down. "Oh! Ohh! Uh, uh, uh, ow! Stop that, you…you bad guy!"

"Now I see why the boss wants to shut you up," said the second grunt as he stood beside his friend and then turned Ruby's head around so he could shove his cock into her moaning mouth, once again surprising her and causing her eyes to widen. "Ahhhh, yeah, that's better."

And then Ruby was getting fucked again, whether she liked it or not, riding one dick while forcibly sucking a second. The grunt beneath her merely laid where he was on the floor, gripping her hips and moving her up and down on his cock, occasionally reaching up to grope one of her sensitive breasts as they bounced deliciously. The second grunt merely took the place of the one before him, slowly thrusting his cock into Ruby's mouth until he was slamming against the back of her throat, forcing her to lubricate his meat with her tongue.

Eventually Ruby settled into such a steady rhythm with the men fucking her that neither of them practically had to do anything but maintain their pace. The girl bounced up and down on the one man's cock, lifting and lowering her hips to take his dick into her all the way before sliding back up his shaft and repeating the process, while closing her eyes and dutifully sucking the cock in her back, applying more tongue and more suction each time the man thrust into her.

Roman smiled as he watched his adolescent nemesis have her body destroyed from the inside out, enjoying every moment of her torment. He'd always thought she was cute, in a Little Miss Know-It-All jailbait kind of way, but this was something else. No more imagining what her body looked like under that ridiculous cape and dress, not with her bouncing on a cock right in front of him and her mouth full of another man's dick.

It wasn't long before both of the grunts fucking Ruby hit their peaks, and Ruby's eyes snapped wide open when she heard the familiar sounds of their groaning and grunting once again.

"Shit, here it comes," said the one with the cock in her mouth, suddenly fucking her face faster than before.

"What? Again?" Ruby asked aloud as she pulled the man's dick out of her mouth and glared at him as though insulted by his speed. "But we just – ewwww!"

Ruby's indignation was interrupted as the man exploded all over her face, spraying his cum over her mouth and nose and chin and into her short black hair. Her immediate reaction was to gasp in disgust, which ended up going poorly for her as it unfortunately resulted in several of the man's loads landing in her mouth regardless, causing her to cough and sputter.

Meanwhile, the grunt Ruby was riding had just reached his peak as well. Grabbing the girl by her lithe hips, he thrust up into her again and again with as much strength as he could muster, quickly emptying himself into her tight cunt. Ruby groaned as she felt yet another man fill her pussy with his cum, as though it was their solemn duty to fill her up as much as possible.

With an exhausted sigh, Ruby went limp and fell onto the chest of the man who had just cum inside her, her pussy leaking and her face covered in cum. A moment later, the man got up, tossing the naked teenager unceremoniously onto the floor.

"Not so talkative now, are you, Red?" Roman asked, bending over and admiring the girl's body considering she was far too weak to resist.

"That was…nothing…" Ruby gasped, wiping away some of the cum on her face and glaring at Torchwick for the eightieth time that evening. "I…barely felt them…inside me…!"

Roman sighed. "Very well, Red, very well." He motioned towards another pair of White Fang leaning against the far wall of the boxcar. "Give her a few thrusts for me, fellas."

Ruby's eyes widened as she once again watched two brand new White Fang grunts unbuckle their belts and prepare to fuck her nubile young body.

"Wait… _more_?!"

The next two had her on her back for the entirety of the session, with one fucking her pussy and another keeping her head turned so he could thrust his dick into her mouth and down her throat. Ruby moaned and groaned as her breasts bounced and her naked ass slid against the metal floor again and again with each thrust of the men's bodies into her. She didn't know how much time passed, minutes or hours, before the two were cumming again. This time the one in her pussy had the courtesy to pull out and thus cum all over her teenage tits instead of inside her; the other wasn't as compassionate, and simply shoved his cock deeper into Ruby's mouth so he could cum down her throat and force her to swallow it all.

So it went, for who knows how long. Two White Fang grunts would push Ruby into position, have their way with her, fill her up, and then be replaced within a minute by yet another pair. Ruby began to lose track of time as she was fucked again and again, used as little more than sex-toy tossed around by terrorists. By the end of it all, she felt like she was filled to the brim with cum, and was completely covered in it.

It would have been terrible if Ruby hadn't secretly been enjoying the entire thing. This was just another competition to Ruby Rose, and Ruby Rose _never_ backed down from a competition!

 _I can't wait to get back to Beacon and try this with people who aren't trying to take over the world_ , she thought to herself as she swallowed yet another load of cum.

"Alright, that's enough, we don't want to _break_ her," Roman said after yet another pair had finished, dropping Ruby onto the ground. "I'd say we've silenced her. Would you agree, Red?"

"I will…never…be silenced!" Ruby declared between gasps as she tried to catch her breath. Her jaw was sore and her cunt ached, but she would never admit defeat. "Admit defeat, Torchwick…and I might…go easy on you…"

Several of the surrounding White Fang members laughed at this, evidently finding Ruby's endearing spunk hilarious.

"You hear her, boys? I think she just likes the attention!" said one.

"The girl is crazy, that's for sure!" said another.

"You want us to keep going, boss?" asked a third.

"No, I think you lot have done quite enough, already," Roman declared, taking off his pristine white jacket and glaring at the naked teenage girl lying on the ground in front of him. "It seems if you want a job done right, you have to do it yourself!"

With that, Roman tossed his mechanical cane to one of the Whtie Fang grunts and then began making his way over to Ruby, undoing his own pants as he did so and revealing his cock was already swollen and ready.

"Give me…your worst…Torchwick!" Ruby said weakly, licking some of the cum off her lips as she sat up and glared at the crime boss as he approached her. "The forces of evil…will not triumph…this day!"

"You read too many comic books, Red," Roman said as he leaned down and pushed Ruby over so she was lying on her stomach on the ground, her breasts pressed into the floor and her ass raised. "You've been a real pain in my ass, kid. It's about time you learned what it's like!

Ruby was about to respond in kind with yet another heroic one-liner, but suddenly found all of the air being pushed out of her lungs as she felt Roman press the head of his dick against her as-yet-unpenetrated asshole…and then push in until he was balls' deep in her adolescent ass.

"EEEEEEeeeeeeeeee…!" was all Ruby was able to get out, her eyes widening as she felt the crime boss push inch after inch of his swollen member deep into her last virgin hole, claiming her ass as his and filling her up from the inside.

"What do you know, Red, turns out you _do_ have a mute button!" Roman laughed as he began sawing his meat in and out of Ruby's last hole, slamming his hips into her ass with every thrust into her nubile and cum-covered body.

"Gah! Gah! Gaaahhh!" Ruby groaned as she caught her breath and gripped the metal floor beneath her, her entire body aching as Roman Torchwick fucked her up the ass. Her knees were already beginning to hurt, and she disliked the feel of the cold steel on her sensitive breasts. "You…you villain! That's cheating!"

"Uh, yeah?" Red agreed, raising an eyebrow behind his stylish sunglasses as he kept pounding away. "Bad guy, remember?"

Roman seemed to go deeper and deeper into Ruby with every thrust, his large cock stretching the walls of the girl's ass as he went to town on her. It was cathartic for him, to finally release all the pent-up tension and anxiety the girl had caused him over the last few weeks and months, constantly foiling his plans and getting in the way. Ruby Rose had been the source of far too much grief, and for far too long; as far as Torchwick was concerned, this was merely payback.

Ruby, on the other hand, was still fighting to remain conscious. She was exhausted, she was sore, and she had cum in places she didn't even know she _had_ until she entered the boxcar. The dull ache that came with Roman's entry into her ass had faded now, being replaced by both pain and pleasure, and Ruby was once again beginning to enjoy her _torment_ at the hands of the villains who had caught her. If only it had been under better circumstances.

"You know, kid, if it's any consolation, you're quite a fuck," Roman commented after he had already spent many minutes pounding into Ruby's ass and claiming it as his own. "I've enjoyed watching my boys take you for a ride, but I must admit…there's nothing like the real thing. You got the goods, Red."

Ruby's only response was a loud groan as the crime boss drove his cock balls' deep into her ass, pushing farther into her body than ever before and causing jolts of electricity to flow throughout Ruby's entire body. She was too absorbed by the feeling of the man's meat in her bowels; it simply felt _too good_!

"What's the matter, Red?" Roman asked, pretending to be concerned as he continued to fuck her ass. "Was I finally too much for you?"

"Not…a chance…" Ruby finally responded, weakly bucking her nubile hips back against Roman's thrusts and inadvertently taking his dick even deeper into her butt. "Is that…the best…you can do…Torchwick? Ow! Not so rough!"

She cried out because Roman had immediately doubled his speed at the sound of her voice, evidently pushed to the very limit by her continued ability to mouth off and get on his nerves. Now practically lying on top of her and pushing her into the ground, the crime boss slammed into the girl's ass again and again and again, each thrust pushing him closer and closer to the breaking point. Regardless, no matter how hard he pounded her, he was now convinced, he was never going to be as much of a pain in her ass as _she_ was in _his_!

Beneath him, Ruby squirmed in both pain and pleasure as Roman ruined her ass, slamming into it and pushing her into the floor again and again. She was sore now, and exhausted, but she refused to give in, and did her best to meet each of Roman's thrusts with a buck of her own, as though challenging him to fuck her ass harder still.

Minutes passed as the two urged each other on, either by speech or by action, and their movements were growing increasingly frantic when Roman finally began to thrust into Ruby's tight ass with renewed speed and vigor.

"Here it comes, Red!" he declared, pushing her into the floor as he slammed his hips into her ass faster, harder, and deeper than ever before. "Hope you're ready!"

"No, not in my butt!" Ruby shouted in protest, suddenly squirming and trying to dislodge Roman's dick from inside her, without success. "Pleeeaaase not in my butt!"

But it was too late. Mere seconds later, Roman was groaning as he pumped Ruby's ass full of his cum, firing rope after rope of hot white liquid into her bowels and filling her to the brim. Ruby meant his groan with one of her own, her entire body shuddering as she felt the crime lord's hot cum flowing into her ass.

"Ohhhhh," Ruby groaned weakly, wriggling her butt a little, impeded by the fact that Roman was still buried inside her. "Sooooo gross."

Less than a minute later, Roman was pulling his shrinking cock out of Ruby's well-fucked ass and composing himself once more, ever the prim and proper criminal mastermind. He smiled to himself as he looked down at the naked teenager lying on the floor at his feet, cum leaking out of both her ass and pussy, and her entire body fairly covered in the stuff.

"Covered in cum isn't usually a good look, Red, but somehow you manage to pull it off," Roman said with a chuckle as he retrieved his jacket and cane. With that, he turned to address the White Fang grunts populating the boxcar. "Get her up and get her dressed, won't you, boys? We're on a timetable, after all, and you know how I _hate_ to be kept waiting."

"What's…the matter, Torchwick?" Ruby asked two of the White Fang grunts reached down and picked her up. "Scared I might…tire you out? Is…that it? Face me, villain! Best two out of three!"

 _Why do I always end up with the crazy ones?_ , Roman thought with a roll of his eyes.


End file.
